Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20121222010037
Let me love you je connais pas du tout!!! autant je connaisais celle reprise dans le 313 autant celle la non... De façon drmatique et inattendue, ben dans le pire des cas, c'est la mort si elle ne manges pas plus, mais c'est pas vraiment inattendue, puisque ce serait pas la première personne à mourrir à cause de boulimie, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il nous reserve pour le coup la...Normalement dans le 413, comme on aurait un duo samtana, ce serait peut etre une "mini guerre" pour savoir qui aurait brittany, un peu comme superman pour marley, plus ça avance et plus l'épisode diva s'annonce bien, par contre une chanson de Barbra streisand chanté par quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel c'est dommage, à part elle, personne peut chanter du Barbra, et quand Kurt s'y met ça nous donne des chansons horribles genre I'm the greatest star ou being alive... J'ai pas trouvé la performance si exceptionnelle, heather ne s'est pas trop surpasser, elle était mieux sur i wanna dance que là... Ben toutes les chansons de beyonce sont un peu pourries, elle s'est une artiste sans vraiment en etre une, au lieu de faire de la musique car elle aime ça elle fait de la musique juste pour le commerciale, c'est pas une vraie artiste ça... Quand on voit comment elle s'entend plus avec Lady Gaga alors qu'avant elles étaient les meilleures amies, c'est juste parce que Gaga devient plus populaire qu'elle et que Beyonce devient un peu "passé de mode", yen a même qui penses qu'elle aurait juste fait son gamin pour faire parler d'elle... C'est dire... Fix you et the scientist étaient magnifique, un peu comme toute les chansons de coldplay en faite... Un truc qui est super dans TBBT, c'est quand Sheldon fait son petit rire sarcastique, c'est à tomber!!! Une relation fraternel ou tout va bien se serait chiant au bout d'un moment quand même... Elle est plus agé elle a 20 ans... Après c'est sur que c'est plus rassurant de prendre un appart avec qq de sa famille c'est plus rassurant que de se retrouvaient avec des gens que tu connais pas ou même des amies, parce que rien ne vaut la famille... Ils ont montrer aux infos ya deux/trois jours, ya des élèves qui sont venus à l'école avec une arme, et y en a un qui a tire sur un de ses camarades, dans la jambe je crois, c'est trop grave il va s'en sortir, mais si on donne des armes à des gamins ils feront jamais la différence entre le bien et le mal, et c'est comme ça qu'après ya des tueries... C'est vrai que généralment c'est souvent dans les lycées où un élève pette un plomb et prend une arme et tire sur tout ce qui bouge... "ça n'arrive qu'aux autres", ya desfois c'est négatifs ou positifs, quand ya une tuerie t'es content de pas y etre par contre quand qq gagne au loto t'aurais été content que ce soit toi XD... Enfin maintenant on est le 22 décembre donc il devrait plus y avoir "d'incidents majeurs" provoqués par des tarés... Comme toutes les chansons de brittany, cool et "dansante" mais sans réel profondeur (en m^me temps niveau profondeur c'est pas Kesha ou Britney qui s'y connaissent XD)... La saison 1, je crois que c'était la meilleure saison de glee, sans pression, sans enjeux par rapport aux fans, pas trop commerciale, juste Glee sans attentes, que du bohneur quoi... la saison 2 dés le départ avec briteny le ton était donné, ça a été une saison commerciale et c'est sans doute ça qui a fait plongé Glee, trop de commerciale tue le commerciale... Hannah Montana?! quel référence XD... on a connu plus mature et plus évolué quand même XD... Je mentirais si je disais que j'ai jamais écouté Lorie, j'ai même était fan à un moment donné, mais c'est comme l'achnée, avec le temps ça disparait... Non c'est bon on la pas encore eu... C'est sur que pour nous supporter il faut du courage XD... Si je vais en S, je penses que je prendrais Maths en spécialité au bac même si ça voudrait dire coeff 9, donc pas le droit à l'erreur, faut au moins avoir 12 pour s'en sortir pas trop mal.. C'est bizarre que la philo soit coeff 7 quand même, c'est énorme pour une matière qu'on travaille si peu, mais si tu assures sur tout le reste tu peux avoir 5/6 en philo ça irait... Pour anéantir mes rêves, il me faut plus qu'une conseillère d'orientation XD, non sérieux elle va quand même pas me mettre plus bas que terre?! Finalement je sais pas si je veux tjrs y aller XD... Par pitié pas du klaine, je préfère avoir un fond pourrie, style mer turquoise carte postale qui na rien à voir avec Glee que du Klaine... Maintenant tout le monde va vouloir te tuer pour changer le fond en klaine XD... Le klaine quand même, ils auraient pu faire mieux pour Kurt, il méritait mieux que ça... Du moment que ça t'arrive pas le jour du Bac ça va XD, parce que faire une excellente année pour foirer ton bac c'est pas la peine... Quand on veut, quand on a pas cours on fait ce qu'on veut, du moment quon est la pour suivre le cour d'après on fait ce qu'on veut, ça change du collège où tu es obligé d'aller en perm, c'est un des seule avantage du lycée en faite, plus de liberté... Des nuits de 12 heure en semaine se serait parfait mais comment les casés la nuit?! sauf si tu manges pas le soir et que tu prends pas de petit déjeuner mais sinon c'est chaud, mais le week end, jsuis une vraie marmotte, j'hiverne XD.. Je me souviens que je me plaignais qu'une sur une journée javais un ou deux controle de connaissances sur 5 points, comparer à maintenant c'était le paradis XD.. Yep on a commencer, on s'est d'abord entrainé à faire les différentes parties séparement et là c'est partis, here we go!!! Non on est même très loin du compte XD... Mais parfois je trouve que c'est Mckinley qui coupe l'action par rapport aux anciens, genre dans le 404 on est en plein couples, et on se retrouve à choisir la comédie musicale de l'année, ça coupe tout c'était chiant, et même dans le 409 Mckinley couper trop l'action de New York... Ni le retour de Will non plus, il devait pas revenir juste après les sectionals?! ce serait pas mal d'avoir une "mini-guerre" finn/will pour savoir qui garderais le glee club, même si will le mérite plus que Finn, mais je penses que dans le 411 et 412 on va avoir bcp de wemma et dans le 413 ils se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants XD... Ou sinon, tout le monde leur organise un mariage secret... Ca me rappele le mariage de Sue, c'était cool mais sans plus, surtout la chanson avec sa mère Ohio était d'un nul pas possible... Ca dépent comment il serait fait le spin off, si il est bien équilibré entre tous ça irait et ça ramenerer les anciens fans qui sont "antis-nouveaux"... Après j'en connais plus des comme ça XD... Ca veut dire quoi pour vous chaud dans le nord?! 20/25?! Moi qui suis d'orginie espagnol chaud c'est au moins 35/40, avant c'est de la rigolade XD... L'avantage de la seconde, en mai tu fais presque plus rien parce que les profs sont coincées avec ceux qui passent le bac et s'occupe plus de toi... Vachement sympa, quand c'est comme ça moi je vais chercher celui qui ma poussé et je l'amène avec moi dans l'eau XD... En manger je penses que je pourrais jamais, déjà je mange que très peu de fromage, genre le kiri j'aime pas je trouve ça trop fort en bouche, je me contentes de babybel juste XD... J'aimerais trop qu'il reprenne try et please don't leave me dans Glee, ça pourrait faire super bien, surtout please don't leave me avec un couple, et ce serait mieux que perfect qui as quand même été plus ou moins massacrer... C'est ça, c'est comment ces filles elles peuvent croire qu'une personne connus pourra un jour tomber amoureux d'elle?! j'ai presque pitié pour elles, mais juste presque XD... T'aurais répondu quoi au faite à pourquoi vouloir l'impssible?! Darren a tjrs des sourcils et des cheveux pourris!!! Ben enfin oui on a tjrs un orchestre dans son sac au cas ou des personnes qu'ont ne connaient même pas voudraient chanter une chanson, c'est évident XD...